We can't be friends
by Rose Davis
Summary: They both agreed to a separation but months later it is killing them. How can they be friends when they are so much more. Just a one shot that popped in my head. I Hope you enjoy.


****Just a little idea that was on my mind and I had to try it out. I had originally put this out but had to take it down. I hope that this doesn't break any rules.****

**** I own nothing but a few ideas that I hope someone will like and a Toyota Camary****

* * *

**_Draco POV_**

Seeing her was hard. He still couldn't believe it was over. He was sitting at a café just outside of Diagon Alley. His best mate Blaise was there with him, trying to help ease his friends pain. "I saw her at the Banquet held at the ministry the other night and she just acted so casual just like we never were. Her mother invited me over for dinner and then she pops up. She barely acknowledged me but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her."

"Draco you know it was just a front. I talked with her that night at the ball and she was so hurt by how you acted like it didn't bother you."

"She knows that is a façade that I put up but, every time we meet it hurts so bad. I want to just lay down and die. She was my everything and she greeted me like the other blokes. Just shook my hand just like the last two years had never happened."

"She had to. It's still too fresh in her mind"

"It's still in my mind. It still hurts me. To know that just three months ago she was mine and I was hers." He felt his heart-break at that last sentence. He still couldn't believe that this had happened. "We had a short conversation it was so awkward."

Flashback

_"Hello how have you been?" A hand shake is all I get after all we have been through._

_"I am doing well and how about yourself?" Oh man, I can't believe I just shook his hand. __I know we decided that it was the best thing to do since all we were doing was hurting each other, but it still doesn't hurt any less._

"I tried to keep my cool but all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and hold her. Just kiss her until we both had to stop and catch our breath. I knew she wouldn't allow it."

"Well didn't you both agree to just be friends?"

"Yeah but, I tried and I can't just be her friend. I have to be the one. Blaise it hurts being in the same room with her and I can't..."He trailed off knowing that he couldn't finish that sentence without his emotions getting the best of him.

"Why don't you try a reconciliation, Draco. I know what happened hurt the both of you but this is killing both of you on the inside."

I should have told her that it was stupid, that we could work it out but I let her walk out the door. Draco you fool, you stupid little fool.

_**Hermione POV**_

"Oh Ginny, how are we suppose to do this if my mother still keeps in touch with him. I went over there last night for dinner and she had invited him over just like we were still together. It was so awkward. Every time we were alone we would have those pauses and it was like we were drawn together like magnets. What am I going to do."

"Hermione, you should really reconsider. Why are you two putting yourselves through all this pain and anguish?"

"It just seems like everybody around me has moved on and I'm stuck in that time and that moment. Like I just can't go on without him. It wasn't this hard to get over Ron and we were together for 10 years."

"Hermione, that was puppy love. This was the real thing. You can't just get over that in just a few months."

She was right. There was something that made me fall hard for him. Now I can't let go and my heart is crying out for him.

* * *

"Come on Draco, you have to a least try to have some fun. This is why we are here."

"Blaise thanks, but I am just not in the partying mood."

A guys night out to help get my mind off of her. That didn't help. As I am sitting here staring at my third shot of whiskey, I can't help but think that this will only help for a little while but, then the pain will start all over again.

"Ginny I really don't want to be here."

"Hermione you have to try. What you are doing isn't healthy and quite frankly I'm worried about you."

She is worried about me. If she really was she would just let me wallow in my self-pity. I would snap out of it eventually. What does she expect me to do grab the next cute guy I see and take him back to my flat and have mind numbing sex with him. That won't work. I know what that feels like and no one will be able to top it.

.

.

.

"Blaise I can't get Hermione to move from that spot. How is this going to work?"

"I can't get Draco away from the bar. After while I think he might crawl into that bottle and drown. How are we suppose to get them to see each other if they are both sulking in the corner?

" Let me handle that you just follow my lead."

"Ok Red, if you say so."

.

.

.

"Hermione come on let's dance."

"Ginny no. I don't want to. You go and have fun." Why wouldn't she ever listen to me when I tell her no? Why is she dragging me this way? I thought she wanted to dance.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to bump into... Blaise nice to see you here."

"Hello Ginny and Hermione. I haven't seen you in a while. Look Draco it's Ginny and Hermione."

**I looked at him and he looked at me and I just couldn't get any words to form.**

_She looks amazing. I just want to pull her in my arms and kiss her and hold her and never let her go._

**Feet move, flee get away.**

_There she is right in your grasp do something idiot._

They hadn't noticed but, they were there alone abandoned by the two people who no doubt planned this. They were caught in each others gaze like a deer caught in the headlights. Somebody had to make a move, but who. Just then a bump would put them right where they needed to be.

"Umph"

"Sorry lady!"

**If it hadn't been for these damn heels Ginny made me wear. No matter. I was in his arms again. Oh how I've missed them.**

"Are you ok."

"Yes, I'm fine."

_I have her right where I want her. I am not letting her go. She can protest all she wants. I can't go on without her._

Just then he tilted her chin so that he could look her in the eyes. _It's now or never. _He kissed her. He kissed her with all the love, wanting and built up longing that he had for her. To his amazement she kissed him back with the same intensity. Off in the distance two people shaking hands and smiling in approval.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much. Please don't leave me again."

"Draco you have no idea the agony I have gone through without you."

"I love you more than you will ever know."

"I love you more some much that it hurts to be away from you."

They stood there in each others brace and then a thought came across their minds.

**I'm going to get that meddling Ginny. I will definitely have to get her those stilettos she's been looking at.**

_This has Blaise written all over it. I can't thank him enough._

* * *

****I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first Dramoione so I am a little nervous about it. Enjoy****


End file.
